lovee is so special
by hannahfloss
Summary: three unlikely pair


As student began to flood the dungeon they thought it would be just another potions class with there greasy haired professor snape

" Ok class today I will only be here for half the lesson so you will have a free time lesson keep the noise down" Snape said quickly, his arms folded in front of him, eyeing each student, . He walked over to his desk and began reading the Daily Prophet.

Of course thegolden trio and ginny talked about quidditch and the others gossiped

"girls , guess what I just heard. Ok well, Cho I think likes Harry…"

"So?"

"Well, doesn't Harry like her?"

"No way-I thought he liked Hermione..."

"really i thought he liked ginny I mean she did kiss him last year on the last day of school. Everyone on the train saw it."

" omg they would be so cute together why I didn't think of that

" I think Hermione like ron"

" nooo I reckon she like harry"

"No I reckon she likes draco"

"Then if it is not Ron, why did she run into his arms, crying, instead of Harry's during the 3rd year?"

"She did not runinto his arms. She walked quickly and that was it. She probably didn't go for Harry because Ron was probably wearing a softer sweater…."

"Is that the best you can do?"

"Well Harry is cuter…like with the emerald eyes and untidy raven hair and…"

"Ok I get the point. But how can you say Ron isn't cute- he fit all the profile: tall dark and handsome…his brilliant red hair and adorable freckles and warm soft eyes…"

"Ooo I think some one likes Ron..."

**" omg I don't why does everyone say th.."**suddenly Lavender felt someone tap her shoulder.

It was Snape. "Excuse me girls, but your meaningful gossip has seem to caught the ears of the whole entire class class as well as my own. 50 points from Gryffindor!"

All the girls turned around to see Harry, Hermione,Ron, draco and chos cheeks burn a furious red.

"And, Mr. Potter…we are dying to know who you like. Please, Mr. Potter…stand up and say it to the whole class. We must find out. And Ms. Granger, and Mr. Weasley and miss weasly and mr malfoy please do the same. This high school drama keeps getting better as we speak. Mr. Potter, you first. Snape said as an evil smile formed on his lips. he clasped his hands together.

Harry stood up, he felt as if his face was on fire. Trying to stall he cleared his throat a few times, but Snape kept his eyes on him. "Please, Mr. Potter, today."

"Uh… I-I-I li-i-i-ke…" he cleared his throat again.

"Yes, Mr. Potter…"

"Uhh ginn…."

"Yes, Mr. Potter. We can't hear you in the back."

"IT'S GINNY!!" He shouted and fell back into his chair. He buried his face in his arms so no one could see the crimson burning in his cheeks. He tried even harder to keep from making eye contact with luna, afraid of her reaction.

"Ah. Thank you Mr. Potter. Now Ms. Granger, it's your turn and we must find out which of our young, fine Gryffindor gossipers were right about whom you like." Snape said, his grin growing wider.

Hemione stood up, turning a deep scarlet. She muttered something very quickly.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Granger, but you will have to speak up if you want an A in this class."

"draco malfoy " she said softly.

"I'm sorry Ms. Granger. I'm still afraid I can't hear you."

Draco stood up from the other end of the classroom. "I do believe she said harry potter!"

"I did not! I said you draco I like draco malfoy!" draco looked upin pure humiliation She looked up for a second at draco and gave a weak smile, then put her still red face back into her arms.

Snape frowned "Weasley, I do believe you are next. Please address the class."

Ron did as Harry did and cleared his throat for more time. Snape shook his head. Ron began to turn as red as his hair and his freckles became virtually invisible.

"I like Lavender" Ron said loud enough for the class to hear. Lavender blushed and turned to Partiva. She had a huge smile on her face, glad that her friend had finally found someone. Then she turned to Ron and got up and hugged him. "Thanks" she said and kissed him on the cheek. Ron blushed even harder and sat back down.

Snape had his head in hands. 'Great. I just made things worst.' He looked up to see the class staring at the couples with a definite aww expression on their faces. " now miss weasley you are next"

" I like harry always have and always will" she ran up to harry and kissed him

"now Draco we are all dying to hear who you like"

" I like Hermione" he whispered

" I'm afraid we didn't get that

" I Love hermione I have since 4th year when you punched me"

He ran up to her for a hug but got a kiss all you could here from the slytherin were ewwww but the gryfindors were like awwwww

"nice I have made three couples" snape said in a upset voice


End file.
